


Beauty and Perfection - Lysandre(Pokemon)/Reader

by KCLexa



Series: Pokemon Villain Bosses/Reader [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCLexa/pseuds/KCLexa
Summary: After a high-class date, Lysandre takes the reader back to his place for some passionate lovemaking.  But before any intercourse, he wants to make sure that he takes time to caress and admire~every~single~inch~of the reader.





	Beauty and Perfection - Lysandre(Pokemon)/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2,085 words
> 
> Contains: Ambiguous reader, body worship, “beautiful” as a gender-neutral term, Lysandre giving the reader oral, hard biting, Lysandre being possessive of the reader, penetration, use of lube, use of a condom...I think these are all the warnings I need to give. If anyone thinks I should add more, please let me know!
> 
> Author’s comments: No proofreading. We post and die like busy college students. Shoutout to pokethirst on tumblr for making me thirsty af for possessive, bitey Lysandre!  
> Find more information about my original NSFW works, NSFW visual art, and more on my tumblr account   
> ~~ https://kclexa-nsfw-art.tumblr.com/post/178350281779/original-graphic-nsfw-reader-insert-stories-and ~~
> 
> [y/n] = your name  
> [e/c] = eye color

Beauty and Perfection  
It had been the night of your life. Never before had you felt so classy or elegant as Lysandre took you to the finest restaurant in Luminose City, Kalos. He arranged it so the menu you were given had no prices listed next to the multitudes of delicious-sounding dishes: Gyradose sushi, premium-cut Bouffalant steaks, ravioli with spicy tamato berry sauce…Lysandre insisted that you ordered anything and everything that looked good to you. Once you had made your choice, he ordered a cherrum wine whose dryness and tangy-sweet flare perfectly complimented the dishes you had chosen. Afterwards, as the two of you got into the back of his limousine, your cheeks burning from the enchantment of the night and the slight tipsiness that made your mind swim, he offered to take you back to his place. He had leaned in and kissed your cheek, close to your ear, and you could smell his expensive cologne and feel his beard brush against your face as he whispered, “My [y/n]… As much as I’ve enjoyed seeing you in those eloquent clothes, I’d love to have the chance to experience your beauty au naturale.” The bluntness of his words and the way his hand slid up your thigh made your heart race, and it was all you could do to utter an embarrassed chuckle and reply, “I—I’d like that…” Lysandre gave a satisfied chuckle in reply and told his driver to take you both back to his mansion.  
Once you arrived, Lysandre told you that he’d give you a more thorough tour of the mansion in the morning, but tonight, he lead you straight to his luxurious-looking bedroom. His king-sized bed had silky red sheets, and the room smelled of roses and was lit only by a few dim, flickering candles. Just as you were wondering if he had had someone light the candles before the two of you arrived, Lysandre leaned his towering form down and crooned in your ear, “There’s a restroom right over there if you wish to…freshen up. If not, then I’ll be just as happy to see you strip away your clothes here and now.” Your heart fluttered and butterflies danced in your stomach, but you chose to take him up on his offer to freshen up a bit first. He smiled down at you and told you to take your time.  
The plethora of beauty and care products, as well as the large, fancy shower made you think that you could have spent hours simply indulging in a bit of self care. However, the sensation between your legs as your anticipation and desire for Lysandre heightened was too great to ignore, and as soon as you had properly refreshed yourself, you dried off and, with a silky red towel embroidered with a cursive letter “L” wrapped around yourself, emerged into Lysandre’s room.  
Your face turned as red as the towel wrapped around your body when you beheld Lysandre, completely naked, sitting on the bed. You had expected him to be muscular, as you knew he owned his own gym, but you were still surprised by the rippling muscles that could now be seen clearly under his smooth skin. In one hand, he held a rose petal that he was gently turning over and over as if observing it, and in the other, he held his already erect penis.  
The man chuckled as he saw your eyes, unabashedly gazing at his girth. His size wasn’t above average, and the head of his penis was thick and pronounced. His pubic hair was thick, but extremely well groomed and trimmed to perfection. Lysandre stood and strode over to you and you found your breath catching in your throat. “Apologies, love,” he smirked, sliding the rose petal against your cheek, “I hope I didn’t come across as over eager.”  
You shook your head dumbly, “No, I—You—you look…you look b-beautiful.”  
Lysandre’s chest swelled with pride and he dropped the rose petal, running his hand through your slightly damp hair. “Ah, to be called beautiful by one who is all but a deity in human form…what an honor.” His hand slid to the towel you wore around yourself, but he kept his baby blue eyes locked with yours. “If I may…” It was all you could do to nod your head as an inexplicable heat coursed through your body. Despite his displays of eagerness, Lysandre removed your towel almost painfully slowly. Once you were completely exposed, he allowed the towel to drop to the floor as he drew in a sharp breath. “La perfection…” he muttered, almost as if to himself. He looked down at your body, running his hands along your sides, your chest, your shoulders…you uttered a shaky sigh at the feeling of his soft, strong hands caressing your upper body. His eyes once again found your face and your heart melted as he smiled, “You truly are the true picture of beauty, my love. Please…come sit on the bed so I can have a better look at you.”  
Gently, he guided you over to the bed and held your sides as he set you down on the silky sheets, which you could now see were sprinkled with rose petals. You expected Lysandre to sit next to you, or even to straddle you, but instead he knelt his large, muscular frame down onto the floor. With a tender hand on each of your knees, he opened your legs and observed your hips with unmasked pleasure. “Look at you,” he said, a low gravely tone creeping into his voice as he ran his hands up and down your thighs. He leaned his head forward and kissed you on your stomach, earning a soft cry from you. You felt him chuckle softly against you before he continued kissing your body. His lips were so soft against your skin and contrasted with the rough feeling of his beard. As his kisses moved from your stomach to your left hip, his hand slid its way up your thigh and began gingerly touching and stroking your genitals. You found a moan rising in your throat and escaping your lips as he stroked and rubbed you just so.  
Lysandre leaned back and placed a hand on each inner thigh, spreading your legs even farther before looking up at you with a smug smile. “May I?” he asked. You gave a nod and a flustered, “ngh,” which was all Lysandre needed. He leaned his head down and breathed softly on your genitals, heightening your anticipation before softly running his tongue in a circular motion along your most sensitive spot. You leaned your body back and rolled your hips ever-so-slightly in a silent plea for more. Lysandre indulged you, running his tongue from your asshole to the top of you, stopping there and again running his tongue in a circular motion, but this time with more force. You cried out softly and ran your hands through Lysandre’s thick, red hair. Slowly, he positioned himself so that his mouth almost fully engulfed you and you could feel his beard and silky-soft hair against your skin. As his lips sucked at your sin, his tongue pushed and rolled and stroked against you. In spite of yourself, you gripped a fistful of his hair and bucked your hips up into him crying out in overwhelming pleasure as heat flooded your body. You felt you were close to cumming.  
Before you could, however, Lysandre leaned his head back with a gruff, satisfied gasp. Wiping his mouth and smirking at you, he stood up enough to grip your sides between his large hands and slid you farther up onto the bed. You body was limp and trembling, and he moved you with ease. Positioning himself over you, he took a moment to study your flushed face. You were panting and drooling slightly, and your lips were slightly parted, allowing an occasional moan to escape. “You truly are beautiful,” he purred, leaning down and kissing your neck. He took a moment to plant kisses over every part of your body, praising each part of you individually as he did so, “Your jaw is shaped perfectly…your shoulders are soft and squared…your smooth arms are an asset to your perfectly shaped body…your stomach is like that of an ancient and beautiful sculpture by an artist with a true eye for perfection…your chest,” he rand his tongue along your right nipple and gave a few sucking kisses, “your chest could not be more perfectly shaped if the gods of beauty themselves sculpted you from the finest of clay.”  
He leaned up enough to look you in the eyes again, his sharp eyes gleaming with desire. “And your face…such a perfect shape. Such intelligence and life housed in your beautiful [e/c] eyes…your soft cheeks frame...ah, such lips. Never have I seen such beautifully…perfect…lips.” With that, he leaned down and kissed you. The kiss was soft at first, simply his lips sucking and pulling at yours, but it gradually became more passionate. Your mouth opened as he slid his tongue around yours, uttering a throaty moan of pleasure into you. He lowered his body down onto yours, but did not allow his full weight to be on you as he skillfully grinded his erect member against your genitals and earning a cry of anticipation from you. Apparently, he had put on a condom and smeared his length with lube while he was pleasuring you, as you now felt his cock sliding against your entrance with a wet, slippery feeling.  
Presently, he pulled back from the kiss just long enough to position the head of his penis at your opening. As he did so, he leaned down and grazed his teeth along your neck, “I want this beauty…this perfection…to be mine alone. Always.” Slowly, he pressed himself into you, and you uttered a cry of pleasure as he gradually buried his entire length inside of you. His thrusts started off slow and gentle as his hands traveled up and down your body in a passionate caress. As he kissed and sucked at your neck, you felt his chest and throat rumble as if he were some big cat uttering a loud purr.  
Suddenly, Lysandre sunk his teeth into the right side of your collarbone. Gently at fist, but when you gave no objection, he bit down hard enough to leave a mark and thrust himself into you hard. You cried out in pleasure as he continue to pound his length into your eager opening. His content purr had turned into a possessive growl as his hands gripped and clawed at your body roughly. The mark he had left on your collar bone was soon joined by another, equally deep mark on the base of your neck and left shoulder. Lysandre gave another growl as he gripped your hips and held you tightly against himself, thrusting desperately into you. “Ah! M-mon péch-ché~ You are mmmine...and mine alone. N-no one else is—nngh-ah!—worthy of your—nnNNGH—your perfection!” You leaned your body up into him, wrapping your arms around his neck and crying out in pleasure as you came close to climax. You could feel that he was close, too, as his movements were becoming more desperate and intense.  
“Say—say my name! Say my name as—AH!—as you cum.”  
“Lys-Lysa—Ah—Lysandre!” you cried out, thrusting up into him, “Lysandre! Aaaahh—AHH!”  
Lysandre bit down hard on your neck and groaned loudly as he came, his cock twitching and throbbing inside of you and making you orgasm with a scream of pleasure.  
Shifting his body to your right, he relaxed onto the bed, his weight making the mattress shift and causing your body to fall limp against his as the two of you laid next to each other, your chests heaving as you caught your breath.  
Presently, Lysandre leaned over and kissed your forehead, “My love…my beautiful one...thank you for allowing me the privilege of ravishing you.”  
You found a laugh rising in your throat, “I feel like I should be the one thanking you.”  
Lysandre chuckled and planted a soft, loving kiss on your lips. “Come, [y/n]…let’s get those marks taken care of and get ourselves cleaned up. Afterwards, if you’re not too tired, we can have a lavender bath before we go to sleep. I’d love a chance to massage those perfect shoulders of yours.”  
You smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you, Lysandre. I’d like that very much.”


End file.
